Saffron
Saffron, formerly Kanashimi, was once a Devil Dog until she reformed. Appearance Saffron is a Plott Hound with tan fur. Before she reformed, she wore a gray shirt with the word sadness on it, a white cape, a black skirt, and a gray bow. After she reformed, she wears a white and gray checkerboard designed sweater, a black skirt, and a gray bow. She is a few centimeters shorter than Beamer. When Saffron is dressed up as PoundRaizer Xanadu, she wears a gray shirt with the word "Kindness" on it, the black helmet, a gray skirt, and a white cape. After three years, Saffron started to wear her baseball uniform with a blue 87 on it, white gloves, and a gray baseball cap. She also grew sharp teeth and sharp claws on her toes. During the summer, Saffron wears a gray swimsuit. When she goes to sleep, she wears a gray jumpsuit with a baseball design on it. When she goes to the dojo, she wears a gray karate uniform with a baseball design on it. Personality Before she reformed, Saffron was always depressed. In fact, the reason she was so depressed was that her former owner, Ibuki Sasaki, died from old age, and that she would have a short life, as she once cried for two weeks. During her despair, she watches cartoons with her hand-held TV from the future which is also solar-powered and lunar-powered. After she reformed, Saffron became a little cheerful and more adventurous. She has a crush on Scruffles. Saffron is also friendly and shy. She shares a special bond with Tony after Tony saved Saffron from Kaptain Kid. She finds Dumbo humorous. Like Vigor, she cares about the environment. She also considers Rusty and Lucy to be her grandparents and considers their kids as uncles and aunts (Except Mandy, Who is considered to be Her Mother) despite that She's from the Year 3000. Her favorite food is taffy apples and milk. Every now and then, Saffron would visit her ancestors. She also enjoys camping and sight-seeing. Saffron often visits her ancestors at the Farm Division anytime she wants. Her favorite type of music is rock and roll music from the 1980's. She has a habit of doing a pose with her foot in the air and saying "Word." whenever she points out her opinion or fact. She was happy to be reunited with her biological parents, Ichiko and Naoto. Ability Saffron is good at playing softball. She's also great at karate and playing the trumpet and a combination Electric and Acoustic Guitar from the future. When dressed up as PoundRaizer Xanadu, she uses softballs and a baseball bat as her weapons. She can also build correspondence equipment to warn her fellow pups and other Puppy Pound branches because she used blueprints from the future to build a shortwave radio and jukeboxes that can play music from the future. Saffron sings in a mezzo-soprano voice. Gallery Kanashimi.JPG|Kanashimi before she reformed Saffronchan.jpg|CartoonLover's version of Kanashimi Kanashimi Reformed.JPG|Kanashimi three years ago PoundRaizer Xanadu.jpg|Kanashimi as PoundRaizer Xanadu Summer Time Saffron.jpg|Saffron in summer attire Saffron in Pajamas.jpg|Saffron in her pajamas Saffy's Habit.jpg|Saffron's habit Trivia Saffron is a fan-made character created by Rigsrigsrigs10918 and CartoonLover. Saffron hails from Hokaiddo, Japan and grew up in Rock Island, Illinois to study. Her real name is Saffron Sasaki. Kanashimi is Japanese for "Sorrow". Although she and Serenity have the last name, they are not related. Saffron is Rusty and Lucy's descendant and Shiwase and Yorokobi's ancestor. She inherited Rusty's sharp teeth and Andy's fur color. In Shiawase and Yorokobi's timeline, Saffron became a softball legend in 2891. Category:Athletes Category:Pound Puppies Category:Fan made Characters Category:What If's Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Former Villains Category:Foreign Dogs Category:Lovers Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Bartrand's Family Category:Stephanie's Family Category:Vivian's Family Category:Darius' Family Category:Ian's Family Category:Jayden's Family Category:Antonio's Family Category:Tony's Family Category:TJ's Family Category:Gamma's Students Category:Descendants Category:Plott Hounds Category:Kanashimi's Family Category:Ancestors Category:Singers Category:Rusty's Family Category:Lucy's Family